Why Didn't They Tell Me
by ButterCup2010
Summary: Sonny and Chad Just came back from Wisconsin and Sonny saw something she didn't expect. And neither did they. What will happen. read to find out. P.S- this story if like the episode of Hannah Montanah.
1. How did this happen?

I was watching 'Hannah Montana one day and i got an idea. To write it in Sonny with a Chance form. I wanted to write this story for like ever. Know I get to write it because you guys gave me the confidence to write it. Thank you. Hope you like it.

* * *

******Chapter 1: How did this happen?**

"Tawni, I'm back at the Studio. Please call.( Sonny hangs up) Can you believe it Chad? We've been gone at Wisconsin for almost the hole summer and the already forgot about me. How can people be that way?" Sonny says, while Chad carrying her luggage from the limo. "Yeah. I don't know how people can be like that." Chad says in a sarcastic.

"I know!!" Sonny yells. She walks into the studio and slams the door in Chads face. When she walks into the prop house, she sees a big sign that says 'Welcome Back'. Then Nico and Tawni jump out from the counter.

"SURPRISE!!! WELCOME BACK" They both said. "Guys? Thank you so much. I thought you for got about me." They all came in for a group hug. Then broke away. They all started talking at the same. Then Chad walked in, getting their attention, while carrying Sonny's luggage.

"You know, some people would help carry the luggage, and open the door for others." Chad said

"Sorry Chad, here why don't you carry these two, to the apartment, and leave this one down stairs." Sonny said

"Okay" Chad before giving Sonny a quick peck on the cheek. Chad left Sonny her friends conversation.

"So, how was the trip?" Tawni asked

"How was the food?" Nico said. Of Course.

"Amazing, and DELICIOUS. Now that you mention it I'm kinda hungry. I'm going to the cafeteria." She said, but then turning back, "Now that I think of it, why don't we go out to eat."

"Sure, why don't you go Change and we can go head over has soon as you come down?" Tawni suggested "But where something cute because I cant stand you being in such common clothes." Sonny rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

"How long do you think she'll be gone." Nico said with a little smile on his face.

"I don't know? 10-15 minutes." Tawni said on her little voice.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Nico said. They both smiled and........KISSED? Why are they kissing? Unluckily for Tawni and Nico, Sonny walked in to get her other luggage, to see them kiss. She holded her mouth with her hand. And didn't say a word. Then Tawni and Nico broke apart.

"You know i still think we should tell her" Tawni said looking up at Nico.

"I don't. Look- If we tell her, she will think we lost our minds. You are into guys that live in beverly hills, that are a prince, and that are famous super stars. And me, well.... I just date girls"

"Don't be silly, you know she'll be happy that where dating."

"Fine, but we need to look like where falling for each other like i can say, 'Oh, Tawni looks Cute, as usual' and you can say 'Wow, i never really noticed it but Nico looks like a Greek god." Sonny was shacking her head in a pattern.

"Wait a minute, I get cute, and you get Greek God?" Tawni said

"I need a little more help that you." Nico said with an innocent voice.

"Awww, i love it when you get humble. You know I'm kinda glad it's kinda our little secret know. And it's not like she had a problem with Her and Chad secret. But it didn't last long. We knew all ready."

"Excatlly, know it's our turn." Nico said with confiedence in his voice.

"Yeah!"

"oh, Yeah"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, yeah."

" I love it when you 'Oh yeah'!" Tawni said"Oh. yeah" Nico said trying to inpress Tawni.

"Ohhhhh!" Sonny was getting creeped out so she left.********

* * *

**That was Chapter One. Hoped you liked it. Please R&R,**

**Thanks for your support**


	2. Guy's dont fight

**This is Chapter 2!!!!!! Enjoy the story **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Guy's don't fight**

Sonny, Chad, Tawni, and Nico all went to the fast food market. It is every one's favorite; it's called 'Burger King'. They all went into the restaurant, got on line, took their order, and sat some where near the window. Tawni usually doesn't like these kind of restaurants, but since Nico liked it, she liked it. They got called over for their food. They all looked at it and started eating. When Sonny took a bite at her burger, she had a funny face. She took the bun off, and saw what was she didn't like.

"HEY!!!! They put onions on my burger!! But I don't care, because that is the kind of person I am. Hey look it's Hayden!!"

"WHERE!!!" Tawni said, they all looked back, while Sonny grabbed the onions and threw them back.

"No, no. Sorry, it was just the janitor." Sonny lied

"But how can-" Sonny cut Tawni off. "Hey, why don't we talk about Nico. His pretty cute, huh?" Sonny said.

"WHAT!!!!!" They all said. Chad has his jealousy face on.

"Well it's true. And you no squid either, you cutie" Sonny said, grabbing Tawni's cheeks.

"Oh, I got an idea!! You guys should date........ AND NOT TELL ME ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!"

"You guys are dating." Chad said

"Yeah Chad, Sonny... we where dating for 2 weeks." Tawni confessed.

"WHAT?!?"

"See i told you she'd freak out." Nico said

" I'm only freaking out because you guys didn't tell me. So............ how did it happen?" Sonny said with a hint of desprate.

"Ok, well we were at my cousin's ball. And she invited all the cast of 'So Random!'. " Tawni said

"And Tawni's cousin, Tawnya, wanted to be my guest for a dance." Nico said

"And i wasn't going to let that happen because she always gets the guys so i grabbed Nico has fast has i can, and well..... It was just the way my head fit into his neck."

"Yeah, and her hair smelled like strawberries, i like strawberries."

"Awww, so the song you danced to was your song. What was it?"

(Nico) **(Tawni)**

**"Lady anabella."** "Jesse McCartny" They both looked at each other with confusion.

"Ah... I think I know our song since Lady Anabella is my favorite artsist."

"So you actually think lady anabella is better than Jesse McCartny?"

"Yeaaah"  
"You know what, I'm sorry i brought it up. um... where was your first date?" Sonny said with worry.

"I took her to the movies." Nico said

"We went to the Mall. I can't believe you don't remember our first date?"

"Did i say first I mean second." Sonny said, at least trying to change the subjugect.

"And i can't believe you think Lady anabella is better than Jesse."

"What are you like 7? Let it go"

" Oh who care's, Jesse Anabella, Lady McCartny."

"Oh, well if your like JESSE so much, you go to the mall with him, AND THEN NOT REMEMBER IT!!"

"Oh see, who's 7 now."

"Still you."

"Sonny can you please tell 'that one' to cool down."

"Wait that one? Now you forgot my name to? Come on Sonny lets go."

"No." Sonny said

"Yeah that's right because because your obviously wrong." Nico said

"You know what i was wrong about? Picking you has a boyfriend."

"Guy's this is way out of control. Now, let's reanaced the moment you dance." Sonny said, while trying to put their heads together.

"NO!! Stop it Sonny. I'm leaving." Tawni said

"Yeah well not before i am." Nico said. They both left leaving Sonny and Chad alone.

" What do we do Chad?" Sonny asked, falling into his arms

"I'm sorry Sonny, but I don't know." Chad said with a sad look on his face.

"I'm in the middle." Sonny said

* * *

**That it for know, but don't worry, I'll be done soon. Please**  
**R&R**


	3. The Plan

********

Hey there! Here is the final chapter. Enjoy

_**~Hope**_

* * *

_**The Plan**_

Sonny was walking to the cafeteria and she saw Tawni and Nico sitting in diffrent tables. Sonny got so sick and tired of it, that she had a full proven plan, that her and Chad can do together.

"Hey Chad. Can you come over here for a minute."Sonny askes. Chad nodded and went near the exit of the cafeteria.

"SonShine, what's up? Are you still thinking of the plan to get them back together?" Chad asked. Sonny nodded 'yes'. "Okay, so what do i do?"

"Well, you go over to talk to Nico and say he is going to my house to watch this really cool movie called "Get Smart." I here it is really cool. Say it has a bunch of action and comedia." Sonny said

"Okay. But you will have to make or do something in return." Chad says, pointing has finger to his lips. Sonny blushed like she wanted to kiss him and so she did. Then, Sonny went to tawni and Chad went to Nico.

Sonny and Tawni**/Chad and Nico**

"Hey Sonny! Sit on down. I am so glad that you choose me instead of doesntremembeerourfirstdatenonoursongladiesmanfreak! Look I got your some curly fries because i know their your favorite, just like i am. I'M YOUR FAVORITE!" Tawni shouted to Nico. What Tawni really said was 'Doesnt remember our first date or song ladies man freak!'

**"Hey Nico. What's Up?" Chad asked, with his acting face on.**

**"Nothing much. Me and Tawni are in a fight and I think she doesn't want to get back together." Nico says with his head down.**

**"Listen Nico, I know what will make you feel better. Sonny is hosting a little movie night, and she want you to be her guest."**

"Tawni, stop it. I wa

* * *

nt you to know that I picked you for my movie night."

"Really? Wow Sonny thank's. Thank you for choosing me. Instead of Nicopoop. And I promise not to play with your pop corn" Tawni says. When Sonny left the table, she looked at one of the actress from 'Meal or No Meal' sketch, Diana.

"Hey Diana, i'll give you 15 bucks to tell she is a fake bloned" Sonny says

"20 and ill tell her that moco-coco-moco is know illegal." Diana says

"Aw, what the heck!" Sonny gives her the 20 and Diana went off to Tawni's table.

**"Really? Awesome! Wait, then why was Sonny over there with Tawni?" Nico asked**

**"Because, she has to tell Tawni that she picked you instead of her. I mean look at Tawni." Chad says. They both look at Tawni/**

"No,no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Tawni screams while running out of the Cafeteria

**"Wow! She just gave up a chance to have a night wih her BFF. A girl who she shares secrets with. I MUST BE AWESOME!!" Nico shouted.**

Everything is going as planned.

* * *

** The Story is almost coming to an end. Review please! **

**They are like writers turbo. They are really important!**


	4. Guy's It's time to make up!

********

Hey guys remember when i said chapter 3 was the last chapter? I sorta got mixed up so THIS is the last chapter. Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I'm not getting enough reviews so please REVIEW. They are very important!

~Hope

**

* * *

****Chapter 4 - Guys...it's time to get back together**

Tawni and Nico were on their way to Sonny's house **(In my story, Sonny doesn't have a apartment, It is a big house with 2 ways inside),** they thought they were going to have a great time, the only problem is, neither one of them knows their coming.

"Oh I smell popcorn. Time to look for my pop corn twins!" Nico says, entering Sonny's house.

"Oh, I smell- YOU!" Tawni says entering the house, and taking a look at Nico. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? Sonny choose me." Nico said

"NO! She choose me! Sonny where are you." Tawni says looking for Sonny. "Whatever. I'm outta here."

"Don't bother i'll go!" They both leave for the door, but Sonny smacked open the door, dressed as Anne Hathaway from 'Get Smart', with a fake gun in her hand.

"Know one is going anywhere!" Sonny says "I have a gun, and i have know idea how to use it."

"Sonny what are you trying to do? I'm seriously leaving." Nico says

"So i'm I." Tawni and Nico head for the other door, but Chad pops out from the door with another fake gun in his hand.

"FREEZE" Chad says

"Seriously, what is up with the plastic guns?" Tawni asked

"Just sit down." Sonny ordered

"But-" Tawni was inturepped by Sonny

"SIT!" She says, holding the plastic gun to them. They finally sat down, but still complained.

"Sonny was is this about?" Tawni and Nico asked. Chad and Sonny sat down and gave them each a bowl of popcorn

"Stick some popcorn into it." They both said

_T.V_

_'Get Smart in 'Think about it' **(Sonny plays Tawni and Chad plays Nico)  
**Tawni and Nico are done with their mission. Now, They are about to talk about the happy times._

_"Nico, remember when we were at that ball?"_

_"Yeah and your Cousin was about to ask me to dance."_

_"So, I grabbed you has fast has i can, and-well, it was the way my head fit into his neck."_

_"Her hair smelled like strawberries, i like strawberries."_

_"And then we danced."_

_"We listened to my favorite band 'Train' **(I sorta changed it a bit. Sorry)**_

_"Nico, honey, it was Lady annebella. She is my favorite singer."_

_"You honestly think Lady Annebella is better than 'Train'?"_

_"Well,if you like 'Train' so much, then they should be your girlfriend." and for the rest of that. They were all talking at the same time. _

REAL WORLD

"Now this is what have should happen." Sonny said

_T.V again_

_"So you really think that lady anabella is better than 'Train'? Nico asked. Tawni nodded her head in a sassy way._

_"Uh, isn't it great that we can still be together even though we listen to different music?"_

_"So true. And we have been friends since The day you got here. Even though it was very hard to do. Do you just wanna throw that all away because of a stupid fight?"_

_"Well Do You?" They both ask looking into the T.V"_

_REAL WORLD AGAIN_

"Look,I don't know if your meant to be Hollywoods newest couple, but I do know you were made to be friends." Sonny says

"You know she is right." Tawni says

"Yeah, I'm sorry my little tawnstar." Nico says. They were about to lean in for a kiss, but Chad and Sonny pulled them away.

"OKAY! I'm on board with the couple thing, not okay with the kissy kissy, KAY?" Then they all got up and went in for a group hug.

**

* * *

**

**Well that was the last, please Review, I need alot more to write. **


End file.
